Ocean's Love
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Oceans. A beautiful shade of blue that looks even more breathtaking during the sunrise and sunset. During the midday, the sunlight makes it glisten and shimmer. The colors of blue changes as the waves roll on by. The ocean and the sea was Riptide's favorite place in the world. Why? This a one-shot and dedicated to Saphina, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Riptide/Tsunami


Oceans. A beautiful shade of blue that looks even more breathtaking during the sunrise and sunset. During the midday, the sunlight makes it glisten and shimmer. The colors of blue changes as the waves roll on by. The oceans and the sea was Riptide's favorite place in the world. Why?

Some may think it is because he was born there, others say because he often visited it. Not that any were wrong. The sea was Riptide's favorite place for a long time and living there was part of the reason...

But not all of it.

He loved the ocean for almost his life since was a baby. His mother told him that his first word was ocean. The ocean was a happy memory. Baby Riptide and his family strolling along the beach and Baby Riptide trying to crawl into the ocean and his mother trying to hold him. His mother struggled to contain the child and then Riptide pointed to the ocean with his talon and said, "Oceen." His parents gasped, hugged him, and asked him to repeat it. Baby Riptide did and Webs said he was so proud for his son, being so young, and to already say his first word. Webs said that he would grow up to be brave.

_Brave_.

When his mother told him what his father would say, Riptide would leave or argue at the irony. Because of his father, the ocean which stood for a happy memory changed. Everything changed. It became a haven. His comfort when the times were the worst. Like the time when his father fled. Every SeaWing called him a traitor, but Riptide didn't take any of it. Not one bit. Riptide cried when SeaWings started to beat his mother, and no one came to help her. When his beloved queen called their family a traitor, because of his father. Riptide stormed out, while his mother was sent to the war. The first place he went: The ocean. When his mother died and his father stole one of the queen's egg, the first place he went to: The ocean.

The ocean held precious and dear memories to him, but they started to fade and all was replaced by anger. Anger and bitterness. As Riptide grew up, he began to wonder if his father was alive. There was whispers of dragons wanting to stop the war after a NightWing delivered a prophecy and gathered the eggs sometime ago. Whispers that his father was part of that group.

Riptide left to find this group while he was on a patrol, and nobody suspected a thing. He found them, yes, but when he asked about his father, they gave him a condition.

"Join us and spy on the SeaWings for us, then we will tell you about your father," they said.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"We have left the kingdom, so we can't return. We don't have enough spies because they all fear Queen Coral." Riptide agreed with the Coral thing. In the end, Riptide agreed to their condition hoping to hear about his father, but enough about that. Back to the main topic, why does he love the ocean?

Time went by, but the ocean was a bitter place for the young SeaWing still. But everything changed soon. A SeaWing entered his life. Funny story, really. He thought she was asking him out, but in the end she didn't know any Aquatics and was a Dragonet of Destiny. Eventually, he fell for the beautiful, yet fierce SeaWing. Because Tsunami, he began to love the sea once more. Why? Tsunami's scales are a shade of cobalt-blue with pale-green underscales, but in sunlight, she is a deep-blue with sea-blue wings. Her scales remind Riptide of the ocean when shimmering in the sunlight at dawn. This was one of the reasons, and her personality. Her personality is like the ocean, because it was unpredictable. She can be gentle or fierce, depending if you anger her or fighting for her friends, plus it fits her name. Tsunami. This is one of the major reason why he loved the ocean, and the fact that Riptide liked the young fierce SeaWing. Her personality. Her name was from the ocean and tsunamis were as fierceful as her. _**One**_ of the major reason. The main reason? Is it because he met her in the ocean? Is it because of all these things? Is it because he met his father again in the ocean? Is it something cheesy like his love is as big as the ocean? Close, but no. The main reason is because...

The wind blew by Riptide as he waited. The sand was comforting with the heat from the sun. It was the afternoon, so everything was warm. The waves lightly splashed water on him with litte droplets or trying to reach where Riptide was sitting patiently. He was waiting. Waiting for someone. Light wind flapped next to him, as Riptide grinned and looked at the newcomer. He was facing the sun, so the light made it look like she was glowing. The female dragon grinned back as she landed.

"Hey, Riptide! Sorry I am late. I finished visiting my family, so why did you ask me to meet her. Is it time to resume my aquatics lesson?" Tsunami said in a rush. Riptide patted the sand, signaling for her to sit down on his right. Tsunami tilted her head at him, like one of the cute animals, you know the scavenger's pets. What was it called...a hamster? No, cat? No, fox? Frog? Err...tiger? Lion? No...mog? Fog? Oh yeah, a dog! Yes, Tsunami tilted her head like a dog did when she was confused. She sat down anyways.

"Yeah, we do need to resume the lessons, but I came to talk with you. We haven't been able to properly talk since the war ended, so yeah," Riptide told her. Tsunami gave him a smile and nodded in agreement. Riptide tried to ignore the funny feeling from the smile.

"Anyways, how was it? Your visit?" Riptide asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was fun! Auklet grew so much! She is so cute!" Tsunami replied happily. She was so happy to talk about her family.

"Yeah. I am sure it was," he told her with a nervous smile. Tsunami frowned at the nervousness envient in his tone. She narrowed her eyes at the dragon in front of her.

"Riptide, what is it?" she asked. Riptide who was trying to avoid the question asked her,"Tsunami, did you know the ocean is my favorite place?" Tsunami, confused with the question shook her head. Riptide nodded at the reply,"Yeah. My mom used to tell me I loved the ocean when I was younger. My first word was it! The ocean contain happy times for my family." Tsunami was confused what was happening, but didn't interrupt him.

"After my father left, then came back to steal you and my mother was killed, all happy times faded, instead replaced by bitterness and anger. But it all changed when you came."

"Me?" Tsunami said embarrassed. Riptide nodded and grinned at her. "You."

"Tsunami, you made the happy memories come back, and made me fall for you. Tsunami, will you go out with me? I always liked you, but if you don't want to..." Riptide trailed off. Tsunami was gaping at the dragon before slowly smiling and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" That was the day Riptide told Tsunami he loved her at his favorite place in the whole world.

You see, the main reason why he loved the ocean wasn't because he lived there, or something cheesy like his love was big as the ocean for Tsunami, but because it was the place where Riptide told the Dragonet of Destiny that he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**irst things first, HAPPY REALLY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SAPHINA! This fanfic was dedicated to her, but it this really is a belated birthday, because it was been like, a month since? Yeah, I know. I had a different idea, but I scraped it and redid it. So it took a while to redo it, and I just cut it short because this is really late. I found out her birthday passed on December 19th, and I found out on January 10th. I know. Anyways, wish her a very happy birthday and review how you think my first complete get-together of this pairing(Hide n Seek, they still haven't gotten together, sorry TT_TT). Fav and follow this story, and Time Traveling Dragonets and The Vow are up next to be updated! Check out my Blisterseer one-shot as a reword for being the 55th reviewer in Hide n Seek to Glorybringer, A Life Of Lies. Review it and follower/fav. Oh yeah, I made a poll on your favorite Wings of Fire couple on my profile, so check it out! Again, happy birthday and see you guys next time! P.S sorry this is short.**

**Kate: I am still to lazy to ask someone to do the discover so, I don't own Wings of Fire. **

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
